Just For Me
by Meemei
Summary: A special smile. Smile just for me. POV!Itachi. YAOI. NaruIta. No Flames Please.


He was always around. It was kind like he lived here, even though he hardly ever stayed the night. At first it was surprising, to come down to breakfast in the morning to see him sitting with the rest of the family. He would always just look at me and smile that special, bright, smile for me. After a while, I noticed that he would only smile that special way for me and me alone. He didn't smile at Sasuke, his very best friend like that. He didn't smile for Sakura, is supposed crush that way. Only me. Always for me.

When he first approached me, I was surprised at the way he towered over me. He's been around since he was twelve so I never really noticed how much he had grown. As he looked down at me, with twinkling blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair, I was overwhelmed. With what, I still don't know what, but it was something important. Something vital. When eh looked down at me, smile that special smile and asked me.

'Do you want to go out to dinner with me?'

I was so shocked. I thought that he had been dating Sasuke. And I told him so. When I did, he just laughed in his boisterous way and told me.

'No I'm not. Sasuke's dating Neji Hyuuga.'

I was surprised again, But for different reasons. My little brother was dating that prick form the soccer team? And he never brought him home? Wow.

Naruto surprised me again by reaching up and cupping my cheek. We were in the middle of the hallway at my house so being seen like this, with Naruto touching me in an affectionate way, by my parents was not on my things to do that night. So I quickly agreed.

'Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow night and we'll go to a movie, then diner. Or, dinner and a movie. Whichever you prefer.'

I smiled and said whichever one was great for me. He smiled wider, and leaned down to kiss me chastely on the lips. As he walked away, I heard quiet laughing coming from behind me. I turned around to see Sasuke, leaning on the wall, with hand cover his mouth to muffle his laughter. Behind him was Neji Hyuuga, smiling slightly. I frowned and asked why he was there.

'He's spending the night, Aniki. I hope you don't mind too much.'

I told him no and he grabbed the Hyuuga's hand and guided him around me and into his bedroom, which was right beside mines. I hoped they would be quiet tonight.

They weren't. They tried to be but I could still hear their muffled moans and grunts through the wall. It was awkward because, I wasn't able to get to sleep with the sounds. I was happy that they managed to muffle the sounds enough so the Okasan and Tousan were not able to hear. They did not know that Sasuke was gay. Or me. I though about how my date with Naruto would end up tomorrow. A small part of me wished it would end up the same way Sasuke and Hyuuga are. But I squashed that with an iron fist. Naruto was four years younger than me and still a minor. It was unacceptable no matter how much I wish for it.

The night passed.

In the morning, Sasuke and Hyuuga left home to school early as to avoid our parents. I wished I could find a reason to leave home early too. But, I ate breakfast at my normal rate and left home to go to the University that I attended. It passed in a blur. At lunch, I ate with my friends, from the organization called Akatsuki. What they did was a mystery to me, but not one I wanted to unravel. Kisame, a tall guy with some sort of obsession with sharks, asked me.

'Why are you so distracted?'

Without thinking, I answered it was because I had a date. That caught the attention of everyone else at the able. Deidara, and his 'husband' Sasori looked at me in vague surprise while the rest looked as shocked as Kisame.

'Really?'

'With who?'

'Itachi-Chan has a girlfriend, yeah.'

'Is she pretty?'

'Is she older that you?'

'Are her boobs big?'

At that, I felt the need to correct him. I told them that I was going out with a boy my brother's age. His best friend to be exact. They all stared at me strange, then.

'I knew it.'

'Why couldn't I tell Itachi was gay?'

'Itachi-Chan has a boyfriend, yeah.'

'I bet he's incredibly Bishonen.'

'Cradle robber.'

'Is his dick big?'

I got and left after that and Drove home. Classes were done for the day. When I got home, I got ready for my date.

Movie and dinner went extremely well. I though as Naruto's hand traveled down my side to my hip.

He slammed me against the door to my room, hand everywhere, mouth searching. I bit back a moan as he bit the junction of my shoulder and next and sucked. My eyes closed in pure ecstasy. My shirt came off and his followed soon after. His mouth moved lower and lower till he reached my pants. There, he paused, and looked up at me questioning. I nodded and in a spin and a swirl, I found myself on my back, pants off, and legs spread.

What followed afterwards was one of _the best_ experiences of my life. I moaned, I cried out, I begged, I was satisfied.

The morning after, when Sasuke entered my room to wake me up, I remember distinctly, the way Sasuke's eyes widened and his face turned a violent red. I simply snuggled in to Naruto's arms and went back to sleep after telling Sasuke to lock the door on his way out.

Now, years later, reminisce the times when we were nothing but Best Friend's Older Brother and Little Brother's Best Friend. Now we are lovers and partners. When he wakes my up in the morning, he says.

'Morning, Itachi-Love. What are we gonna do today?'

And I smile. A special smile. A smile just for him. He does the same.

A/N: This story is Dedicated and Written for Hanyou Rakuen for correctly guessing who the Yondaime's Boyfriend was from one of my other fics, Hidden Village High School.


End file.
